Very Dramatic
by DramaticHarry
Summary: In this Dramatic Tale of Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves Harry comes across a secret he could never even imagine.Will he be able to overcome the absence of his girlfriend, Ginny?  All questions will be answered on a journey to Forks.


Very Dramatic

**Disclaimer: Everything from the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Everything from the world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Harry Potter was a normal boy of 17. Well if you considered being the Chosen One and The Boy Who Lived normal. Actually Harry Potter wasn't normal at all. And for him it was all too much. So he moved out of his flat in London to the Americas (which were no longer the colonies) alone, needing to find himself. Hermione had been reading this weird book called Twilight. Personally he thought it was crazy; so he deiced to move there. Thinking for once all of the glory would be on Dracula and wolves and what not.

As soon as he entered the rainy and desolate town known as Forks he knew; the set had been a whole lot better in the movie. (Hermione and Ginny had persuaded him and Ron to watch it.) Harry walks quickly down a particularly bumpy road (trying to blend in with the other crazy Muggles walking down the street wearing Team Edward and Jacob shirts!) when he sees a red pick-up truck. Familiar. Suddenly he realizes he hadn't bought a house. Oh well, that's what wands are good for!

He quickly zaps a very modest humble abode. The empty lot where his house now stood was right across the road from a house, where the red pick-up was parked, with a window just above the door. (This window was perfect for sneaking in to spy on your muggle girlfriend while she sleeps!) A girl with brown hair steps out of the red truck and slips on a banana peel that was carelessly thrown in the driveway. Harry rushes over to this injured young lady. (He doesn't think she's as pretty as Ginny; but who is?) Harry gets beaten to the girl be a very pale man that growls at him. "She's mine!" shouts the freak.

"Well okay super fast dude but I'm brilliant. I mean have you recently defeated any dark wizards? And besides I already have a girlfriend back in London and personally I'd rather have her anyway. No offense to your clumsy albino friend here. I was just trying to help her because I'm Harry Potter and I help people even people like Huffelpuffs. Are you a Huffelpuff? Cause I helped a Huffelpuff once but he wasn't a very good finder or a boyfriend either; to Cho not to me because I'm a guy and I love Ginny!" Harry rambled on. He really missed Ginny. Tear.

"Well if you love this Ginny so much, where has she gone?" the pale guy shot back. Harry wiped away a tear.

"She's still at Hogwarts, finishing her wizarding…err…I mean…she's at college finishing her…umm…"

"Degree?" Edward finished suspiciously.

"Brilliant! Thanks muggle! I mean….mate…err..Guy…err…I'll be going now."

"Wait, where are you staying?" The brown haired girl asked curiously, talking for the first time.

"That house across the way," Harry told them pointing to the house he made. He was quite proud of it. The pale girl looked baffled.

"Wait, I thought that lot was empty?" Harry bit his lip.

"Yah…well, not anymore…Bye! Nice talking to you…Sort of…"

"Wait!" the pale guy exclaimed furiously.

"Look do you always have to yell I don't even know your name!" Harry complained.

"I'm Edward and this here is Bella. I do not always have to yell," Edward told him. "Sometimes I whisper…you know when I want to be dramatic."

"I find it better to have a nice dramatic pause, dramatic music is nice too." Harry advised.

"I will try that next time. Thank you."

So was there something you wanted to tell me? Or can I go check out my new home I just built…err...created….bought…off ebay?" Harry wasn't very good at keeping the whole wizard thing a secret. It was the main thing he and Ginny fought about. Thinking about Ginny made him sad. Teary eyed he walked towards his house. Edward grabbed his arm with lightning fast reflects.

"I know what you are" Edward exclaimed. Taking Harry's advice he paused for dramatic effect.

"Really? Say it out loud." Harry challenged.

"A Jonas Brother" Edward replied.

"Which one?" Harry shot back.

"The one with the wizard powers."

"Wizards?... pft….Those don't exist...next your going to tell me that vampires and werewolves live around here. Or that I'm Harry Potter…That would be silly." Harry rattled on.

"I can read minds you know" Edward replied. He wasn't very good at keeping secrets either.

"Are you by chance a death-eater?" Harry asked needing to make sure he wasn't falling for some trick that Voldy's follower's set-up.

"No?"

"Okay then...what color am I thinking of?" Harry asked him.

"Ginny" Edward replied almost instantaneously.

"That's not a color! But yes, I am always thinking of Ginny. What if she starts dating a Huffelpuff or that stupid Dean guy? He was held back a year you know because he's so stupid. What kind of name is Dean anyway? It rhymes with bean. Who wants to date a bean you ask; apparently Ginny!" Harry was saddened by the thought of Dean and Ginny. He was weeping at the very idea.

"Calm down deep breathes Wizard guy. Ginny loves you because love is beautiful. Like my love for Eddie here! We don't care that you're a wizard. We are all excepting of magical creatures. I love them all! I am Switzerland between all creatures of magicalness because everyone loves me." Bella declared triumphantly.

"Just for the record I'm not a Jonas brother" Harry let the truth slide out of his lips. Ginny wouldn't be proud. Tear.

"Well then I don't love you! Guess I'm not in Switzerland anymore!" Bella yelled dramatically. Picking up Edward's and Harry's advice she paused for drama and Edward jumped in with more educational words.

"I know this fact Harry. I just really wish you were more of an entertainer to the people." Edward confessed.

"Well I'm not. I'm cooler than a Jonas brother. I have a scar! It looks like a lightning bolt."

"Well okay. I guess you're cool. I can love you again. But still you are not cool enough." Bella told him defiantly.

"What does a wizard have to do to be the best around here?"

"You need to go cliff diving. My friend Jake will teach you." Bella said this with happiness. Edward looked disgusted.

"Ohh, that kid that Hermione told me about? You mean that one shirtless kid who's in love with your daughter?" Both Edward and Bella's eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?" they asked Harry in unison.

"Has that not happened yet?" Harry asked them both. They both nodded, Edward a little bit paler than usual; if that was possible.

"Well, never mind that. Can you please take me over to your Jake friend? I can't stand not being cool any longer." Harry proclaimed. Bella nodded.

"We can take my pride and joy" Bella stated proudly; sharing a lovesick smile with Edward.

"We're going to take your truck?" Harry asked her.

"No, Edward!" Edward smiled and tossed Bella over his back like she was made of straw. Harry stood behind them confused, and a little disturbed.

"Are you coming?" Bella asked.

"You know I'll just meet you there" Harry told them.

"Okay…and by the way I'm a vampire." Edward told him. But before Harry could answer he was climbing the trees.

"Hold on spider monkey," Harry heard him tell Bella.

That's was it he knew he was the coolest. Now he just needed to prove it.

Harry senses tinged telling him where Jake was. He Apparited and landed in front of a small red house. This must be Jacob's house. He knocked on the door. It wouldn't open! So he used the only one he knew.

"Expelliarmus" He had unarmed the door off its hinges. A rather toned guy stood shirtless in the doorway. He extended a hand. Harry shook it. "You're hot!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know. The names…Jacob….Jacob Black." Jake also paused for dramatic effect. Harry knew they would become fast friends.  
>"My name is Harry…Harry Potter…and I have a girlfriend….Ginny…Ginny Weasley." He summoned a picture of her with his wand. Tear.<p>

"She's almost as hot as me!" Jacob noticed, his eyes scanning the picture in disbelief. At least Harry has a girlfriend. Jacob was still struggling with the whole Bella situation.

Just then Edward jumped into the scene with Bella on his back.

"Truce?" Bella said to Jacob. Bella was referring to the line, poorly drawn with a stick, which distinguished the property lines between the vampires and werewolves. Harry looked at Jacob. Harry looked at Bella. Harry looked back at Jacob again. He knew then that Jacob couldn't deny this girl anything. Even if she wasn't as hot as Ginny and even if he did end up with her daughter. Which seemed strange but Hermione was okay with it so it must be fine!

"Okay" Jacob choked out his words looking strangely liked Ron whenever his mother denied his food requests.

"Good, you need to teach Harry here how to cliff dive." Bella ordered Jacob.

Harry was having second thoughts. In fact he was starting to feel kind of sick.

"You know what, it's alright. I'll go some other time. I'm feeling kind of sick" Harry coughed dramatically. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on it'll be so great! I mean true I nearly drowned when I did it, but you know…You guys got to stop being so serious all the time and have some fun! Don't you Jacob?"

But Jacob wasn't responding, he was looking at Harry. But Harry wasn't where he should be. Jacob knew that Harry must be related to his tribe, probably on his mother's side, because what lay before him was just as puzzling as it was cool.

Harry looked at his new friends and he suddenly felt a lot shorter. Reflecting in each of their eyes was a sight so confusing it would make even Ginny confused. The reflection that he saw was no longer a normal 17 year old boy. It was a werewolf. Harry was now the newest member of the Twilight wolf pack. And it was very dramatic.


End file.
